overwatch_heroes_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper
Reaper Reaper is a deadly assassin that move like a ghost across the battlefield. He kill his enemies and take there soul, vanish from the battlefield before their allies. Reaper work best when he engaging then emies at a close range and ambush the enemy before he have to slip back to the shadow realm. With his ultimate Death Bolossom, Reaper create a whirlwind of death, empties both of his hellfire shotgun with a breakneck speed. Tips * Reaper is a supreme, close-range ambusher with his akimbo hellfire shotgun. * Wraith Form allow Reaper to become invulnerable to move or escape the fight. * Surprise and slaughter the enemy with your Death Blossom ability to gain the advantage of the battle. *You are a high damage, close-range, assassin-style hero. Stay close to the enemies to annihilate the enemies quickly. *Whatever you do, do not engage enemies at long-rage because you won't deal much damage. *Flanking people is the key when you playing Reaper since his weapon barely deal any damage at long-range __FORCETOC__ ''Abilities 'The Reaping ''' |Collect the Soul Globe to regenerate your health. | -Enemy drop Soul Globe upon death -Collect the globe to restore health. Globe last until the enemy is respawn. |} Wraith Form Active ability | style="width:200px;height:100px;"|Reaper becomes a shadow for a short time. While in this form, Reaper increase speed, take no damage but can't fire his weapon or use abilities | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|Use Wraith Form to escape from a sticky situation. |} Hellfire Shotgun '' '' Weapon' |Akimbo Hellfire shotgun is Reaper main damage sources | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|The shotguns are extremely powerfull at close-range but damage will falloff hard at long range |} '' Shadow Step '' '' Active ability'' |After marking the location, Reaper disappears and reappears at that location |Reaper is vunuable while he was teleporting. Use it to move or flank player not |} Death Blossom '' ''Active Ultimate |In a blur of motion, Reaper empties both Hellfire Shotguns at breakneck speed, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies |This ability is best use when the enemies is bundle up in a group or with other ultimates such as Graviton Surge and Earthshatter |} ''Strength '' +He have high damage at close range +Can shred tanks like Reinhart, D.Va, Zarya or Winston easily +Reaper have higher health than the other assault class (250 health) +Good sustain in the battlefield because of the ability "The Reaping" +Powerful Ultimate +Viable on both offense and defense +Simple mechanic ''Weakness '' -Low damage at medium to long -Low movement speed (5.5 meter per seconds) -Large(ish) hero model -Ultimate can be easily get countered (Roadhog's hook, McCree's flashbang, Luciso's sound barrier and soundwave) ''Good matchups Bad matchups 'Even ''' matchups Strategies - When playing as Reaper, you always engage in point-clank range, do not engage far, mid, or short range because you are a flanker and you can get the highest damage when you engage in point-blank range. -Use Shadow Step to avoid walking out in the open because you can get kill by a mid-range or far-range hero. -To get most of the kill with your ultimateand get play of the game, try to surprise the enemy by dropping down from the high place and press "Q". -Use Wraith Form to escape any kind of situation or escape the fight that you think it's going to lose. -You should target the enemy's support because they are a squishy (low health) character because they are easy target and -Avoid or eliminate sniper or far range hero like Pharah or Widowmaker because it's going to be pain in the butt when they can kill you from far-range (obviously) and your shotgun barely deal any damage when shooting from far range. Video Category:Templates